


Cold and Cuddling

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Virgil doesnt like the cold, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: The heating goes out on a cold winters day, and everyone’s favourite angsty boi does not deal well with it.





	Cold and Cuddling

It had been a colder winter than usual. Anxiety hated the cold enough as it was, the way it froze his joints and made the others stay inside more than usual - forcing him to hole up in his room, with all of his thoughts.

It was just his luck that the power went out. Not even his supply of blankets could fend off the cold without the heater he usually kept on in his room. His laptop only provided meagre heat on his lap, and it was going to die soon, he was sure of it.

“Anxiety? Champ, are you okay in there?” Morality’s voice floated through the door, and Anxiety managed to barely hold back a groan. “Can I come in?” This time, Anxiety actually did groan. Morality opened the door anyway, and Anxiety could almost feel the residual heat whoosh out of the door. “I was wondering if you had any candles that I could borrow for my room? My torch ran out of batteries.”

Anxiety nodded wordlessly, getting up and keeping one of his many blankets wrapped around his shoulders like a cape. Quickly collecting a few candles, he handed them to Morality.

“Thank you so much! These should do me nicely.” Patton grinned at the other trait. “Hey, how are you holding up in the cold today? I know that you don’t handle it very well.”

Anxiety’s face dropped into a harsh scowl. “I hate everyone and everything.”

“You’re cold?” Morality was surprisingly unfazed by Anxiety’s demeanour, but then again, he was probably used to it by now. After all, he had been the one to deal with Anxiety during some of his worse moments.

Patton took in Anxiety’s appearance - the many layers that were obviously underneath his hoodie, the thick socks on his feet, the old beanie he had found and crammed onto his head when the lights flickered off. “… I’m cold and I hate everyone and everything,” Anxiety muttered, pulling his blanket tighter around himself.

Patton let out a quiet snort, and grabbed Anxiety’s arm with his free hand. “C'mon,” He said, coaxing Anxiety out of his room and down the hall. “I was about to watch a movie. You can join me.”

Anxiety didn’t bother putting up a fight, instead letting Patton drag him to his room. The darker trait was unsurprised to see a mountain of blankets on his bed, and simply sat down as Morality placed the candles in strategic spots around his room, quickly going around and lighting them before gathering his laptop and joining Anxiety on the bed.

Soon enough, Anxiety found himself with Patton pressed against his side, the both of them sharing blankets, the laptop resting on Morality’s lap. Patton had drifted off about halfway through the movie, and Anxiety himself was beginning to follow suit, his eyes drooping as he cuddled closer to the surprisingly warm trait.

“…I don’t hate you.” Anxiety mumbled quietly as he closed his eyes, tucking his face into Patton’s neck.

“Love you too.” He distantly heard a bleary reply, and felt a soft kiss to the top of his hair, but he was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
